


Class Change from Girlfriend to Wife (ShuTaba Week: Day 4)

by Akumaku



Series: ShuTaba Week 2021 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumaku/pseuds/Akumaku
Summary: A few years into the future, Akira decided to take Futaba out to the beach. While the couple had an amazingly fun day today, he had an ulterior motive that rests within a small box in his pocket. Will he have the proper courage to pull his stunt off though?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Series: ShuTaba Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Class Change from Girlfriend to Wife (ShuTaba Week: Day 4)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO YELLO! Back with yet another story for ShuTaba Week! Here are my prompts with the highlighted one being the prompt for today!~
> 
> Day 1: Valentine's Day  
> Day 2: Game Night  
> Day 3: "Who Found Out First?"  
> Day 4: **Proposal**  
>  Day 5: The Future  
> Day 6: Futaba's B-Day  
> Day 7: Free Day
> 
> The prompt for today is Proposal! I've been wondering how exactly Akira would try to propose to Futaba, and what better way then after a nice romantic day at the beach? ^^  
> Hope you enjoy the story!~

When a nice summer vacation is mentioned, one person would at least think of the beach as their selected getaway. That was what Akira Kurusu's mind processed while thinking of ways to take his petite girlfriend, Futaba Sakura, on a nice day to just relax. She'd been working really hard when it came to her new job in programming, so her boyfriend thought that this was something that she could really use. Although, he did have an ulterior motive, and that stayed dormant in his pocket.

They have been dating for around three to four years now and, to Akira, those years have blessed him with the best girlfriend that he could ever ask for. He enjoyed those years so greatly that he even thought about popping the question to her, but just didn't know how, hence their date at the beach today.

A large majority of the day had already passed by the time they sat down and ate what they had prepared at their cafe/home, and now, they were enjoying the afterglow from their meal.

“Aaaah, it wasn't curry, but it definitely filled up my hunger meter..." Futaba said while patting her stomach.

"Glad you enjoyed it," said Akira while putting some supplies up. "I knew yakisoba was your favorite, and it would have been difficult to bringing curry along, so it's the least I could do."

"Awww, you know me so well," said the petite girl with a small but teasing smirk on her face, "I'm moreso surprised that you actually enjoyed yakisoba yourself like that."

"Eh, it's always good for emergencies. I just personally wished I added a little more to it."

"Hey, the beach is no kitchen, so take it easy Gordan Ramsey," she said as she booped his nose.

"Yeah, I guess." Akira said while scratching his head.

It's been a while since the two last went to the beach. The last time they went, it was the last day of her rehab week with the rest of the Phantom Thieves. It was when she officially joined the team, truly revealed her resolve, and was given her codename Oracle. Time flies by quick.

Futaba isn't usually the type of person to really look out and gaze upon sights such as flowers and sunsets, but even she had to admire the beautiful sight of the sun going down at the beach. In her head, she thought that Yusuke would go nuts over this view, but then she reflected on her time with Akira today. However, she never really got to thank him for taking her out.

“Hey,” she started with a genuine smile of love on her face. "Thanks for taking me out, by the way. I really had a fun time. We rode in a banana boat, had a blast out in the water. Heck, we even had shrimp! Albeit a sample...”

“Sorry, you know how expensive the food stands can be out here. As good as that shrimp was, that's money that can be saved for something better,” he stated.

That immediately set a alarm in Futaba’s head, and all that statement left was a smirk on her face.

“Liiiiiiike sushi?”

Oh no. Akira knows her too well to fall for something like that. “Good idea, bad timing,” Akira said while booping her nose as a way of getting back at her for earlier. “We'll go out for sushi some other time.”

“Aaaah, killjoy. Thought I could get you with that.”

She sounded upset at first, but then her playful frown quickly turned into a smile of affection. “But seriously. Thanks. Today really was a blast, especially since I was with you.”

“Not a problem. I wanted us to just have a nice day out together, and the beach came to mind. Plus, you’ve been working hard lately, so I thought you needed a nice vacation,” he said.

“Yeah, but…something struck me as odd though.”

“Hm? What’s up?”

“How come you strictly wanted us on the trip?” Futaba asked. “I didn't mind it, of course, because today was amazing with just the two of us, but you seemed a little too firm on it just being us. It just…kinda felt like you were hiding something from me, and you know that you’re not the best at hiding things from me...”

“Finally starting to catch on, huh?” Akira said while scratching his head “Well, it was for...reasons.”

This prompted Futaba to scoot a bit closer to Akira to get more of a direct feeling from him to prevent him from trying to dodge the question. It was a habit that Futaba noticed every so often, so she wasn’t letting him get away with it this time.

“What reasons?” she asked while scooting even closer. They were practically face to face with each other with Akira looking down at her. This, of course, provoked the appropriate response of Akira blushing, but he quickly cleared his throat and stood up.

“Futaba,” he began and started holding her hand before he went further, “Ever since we stole your heart, since day 1, you had already stole mine. From all of the painful memories that you have gone through, you still decided to believe in your own eyes. You chose to pick your own path, and no words can properly express on how much I...actually admire you for that.”

“A-Akira, I'm...” she stuttered her words due to her not knowing how to even begin a proper response to that. Who could blame her when her boyfriend just openly stated he practically fell in love with her since the day he literally infiltrated her very heart?

“God, this isn't fair! You completely caught me off guard with this! But....I don't hate it, especially because...it's you saying this. You are truly the greatest thing to ever happen to me. So many people just threw me away and tossed me around because of Mom’s death, including my own family. But....you didn't. You and the others didn’t even consider turning away an option. And you all chose to be selfless and reached into the depths of my heart. I know I said this way back, but...you gave me back something that I never thought I would have again: you gave me my life back,"

Akira shook his head. “Don't sell yourself out short. Even after we stole your heart, you're the one that strived to improve yourself. I merely just stood there in awe and watched you as you improved by yourself all those years ago. It's by watching you improve so much that I just...started falling in love with you. I don't regret it one bit because these past few years have been the greatest years I've lived: all because we became Phantom Thieves. All because I met you.”

“Akira...” she said while looking right into his gray and dark eyes.

That’s when Akira proceeded to get on one knee. All that was in his head was that he hoped he was doing this right. He’s never exactly done something like this before with anyone, so better to go all out.

“That's why all I could want is to...be right with you on whatever path you choose, no matter what."

Futaba had an idea of what he was trying to attempt, but she didn’t want to give herself any ideas in case it wasn’t what she thought. Even so, she couldn't help but cover her face due to her blushing while being a fidgeting mess. “A-Akira, are you.....”

“Futaba Sakura,” Akira began while proceeding to reach into his pocket and open a small blue box. Inside was a small white ring with the top side shaped like her Oracle mask she had worn back when they were still Phantom Thieves. “Will you marry me?”

Deja-vu hit Futaba, and it hit her hard. She just stood there looking at Akira with her face as hot as the sunset right behind her. Even when she already knew what her answer was going to be, she didn’t know how to process it fast enough to generate her response. It was Akira’s confession all over again. Only this time, she slowly started crying after her mind finally processed what had just happened. After she took a moment to take everything in, she finally nodded with the biggest smile on her face.

“Yes, you freaking dork!” Futaba happily jumped up and hugged him tightly while still crying. Out of all the things that she could have expect to happen today, it wasn’t Akira proposing to her at all. She loved him with all of her heart, but never expected him to pop the question anytime soon. At this very moment, she felt like the happiest girl in Tokyo. No, on this whole planet, even. They stayed like this for around 2-3 minutes until Akira attempted to get up from being almost toppled by his now petite wife-to-be.

“We should probably get going soon. It’s starting to get kinda dark,” Akira said. The moment he pointed that out, Futaba shook her head. While it was hard to make out what she was saying since she was nuzzled within Akira’s chest, she clearly made a “Nuh-uh” sound. She popped her head up and looked up at him. “U-Um...can we...stay like this? J-Just for a little longer, please...”

Akira looks down at her, closes his eyes. All he could really do is just smile and keep hugging her.

“Sure. Anything for you, ‘Taba,”

Futaba started hugging Akira even tighter as her way of a response to his statement. The more she thought of it, it was funny how they came here as boyfriend and girlfriend, and now they’re leaving as husband and wife. She decided to take advantage of this with a new nickname for her Key Item.

“Thanks, hubby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking my best friend goroakechiswife (https://twitter.com/goroakechiswife) once again for helping so much with editing my stories! She's been such a blessing to me during this week, and I can't thank her enough!~ ^^"
> 
> Thank YOU for reading though! I had a bit of a slightly different idea to this story with Akira taking Futaba out to the beach as a test to see how much she grew over the years, but I felt that it wasn't needed since in her confidant, she kinda already proved her worth anyway and potentially grew even better overtime. Nonetheless, this was pretty fun to write about!~
> 
> Anyway, hope to see you again in the next story! In the meantime, I hope you have an amazing day! Ciao, and make sure to wear a mask!~


End file.
